Mine!
by Wolf CR7
Summary: Una serie de drabbles de Yato y Hiyori. Algunos basados en capitulos del manga. Es recomendable leerlo con musica de fondo! :3
1. Chapter 1

Mine!

 _(… Maybe we're connecting the dots..)_

 _(… It's alright, let your emotions show..)_

 _Porque nadie se escapa de sentir ese sentimiento que tiene cuando la persona que ama esta con otro._

 _Nadie se escapa de sentir celos.. Nadie.._

 **-w-**

Nota de la autora noob (¿): Soy nueva en el fandom de Noragami! Enserio, necesito ashuda! Si algo me salió mal, díganmelo porfa!

Ah y, esta rara idea surgió de un capitulo del manga que ni yo me acuerdo, Kofuku había atado las placas de Hiyori y Yato juntos.. Y la otra parte de esta cosa rara surgió del beso entre Fujisaki y Hiyori, así que… Bueno! Los dejo con este one-shot.

 **-w-**

La brisa le acariciaba levemente su rostro, era un día realmente tranquilo. Tanto que a Hiyori decidió tomar una siesta.

-Que paso con la Hiyori que nunca se cansaba?- Se burlo el dios al ver a la muchacha acostarse junto a el.-

-Nada, solo que me dio ganas de una siesta.- Le dio la espalda.-

Yato simplemente rio y beso la frente de la ya dormida muchacha.

Se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ser el dueño de los encantos de Hiyori.

El podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, aunque el sabia que Hiyori _era_ su único y gran debilidad.

 _Te lo agradezco Kofuku por haber atado nuestras placas juntas.. Al fin hiciste algo bueno.._

Volvio a ver la figura de la Iki dormida, quien ahora estaba abrazandole.

Sonrio y le abrazo.

La sombra del hermoso arbol de Sakura hizo que pricier que no habia nadie debajo de el.

Yaboku se puso a pensar sobre lo que le dijo Kofuku..

 _-Por ahi habian dicho que Hiyorin ya dio su primer beso! Yato te felicito!~_

 _-Pero si aun no he besado con Hiyori.- Murmurro el dios algo sonrojado.-_

 _-Pues, me confundi, Yatty!- La diosa se fue.-_

¿En verdad su dulce Hiyori dio su primer beso?

La muchacha comenzo a despertarse.

-Yato, nos podemos ir?- Bostezo.-

-Espera, quiero estar asi un rato mas..- El dios hundio su rostro en su cuello.-

 _Preguntale… Preguntale si es verdad.._

-Hiyori, es verdad?

-De que?

-Ya diste tu primer beso?

Hiyori no respondio.

-Hiyori, dime con quien..

-Con Fujisaki-san… Fue en el parque de atracciones..

-Hiyori…

-Perdon Yato por no decirte..

-Tranquila.. Igual Fujisaki no esta atado a tu placa…-Sonrio.- Ven, vamos.- La ayudo a levantarse.-

Estaban caminado de manera tranquila cuando Yato se detuvo de manera repentina.

-Yato, que sucede?

 _Obedece tu voz interior, Yaboku. Te esta diciendo que marques territorio.._

-Vamos a casa, Hiyori.

La muchacha –lo cual estaba confundida- obedecio la orden de Yato.

 **-w-**

Yato aprovecho de que Kofuku y Daikoku habia salido. Yukine se habia ido con Kazuma para seguir entrenando.

Era un momento para hacer que Hiyori recuerde quien es su dueño.

-Yato, que es lo que tanto piensas?!

-En esto…-Le tomo de la cintura y devoro su boca a besos.-

Aquella noche Yato marco territorio.. Raro, no?

El dios hizo que Hiyori gritara sus dos nombres..

 _-Y-yato! Yaboku!_

 **-w-**

Otra nota de la autora rara (?): Ese no iba ser el final ;-; mi lado #yatori gano al lado racional ;-;

Y por el amor a Narnia, en el manga hay mucho yatori ultimamente (me refiero a ciertos capitulos :3)

Ah y … Perdonen la ortografia, mi laptop esta configurada en ingles y wueno, algunas palabras si se corrigieron…

Bueno, les dejo con ese raro sentimiento que estan experimentando en su kokoro :'v y yo me despido!

 _Oreki-san_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Darkness, my old friend.."

Nota de la autora nacida en Narnia (¿): Holawas! No se como decidí escribir esto…. Pero digo: NO TENGO LA CULPA DE ESTA RARA IDEA..

Esta idea surgió de la canción de Simon and Garfunkel _"The Sound of Silence_ " Y también escuchábamos EDEN _"Gravity"._ Todo esto salió a la luz mientras conversaba con mi hermano cuando veíamos un crack de Noragami o bien era de unos vines. Nos imaginábamos como seria la reacción de Yato cuando Bishamon haya tomado a Hiyori como su shinki antes de que Yato lo pudiera hacer. (/0.0\\)

Entonces voy por la advertencia:

Wolf CR7 no se responsabiliza de futuros vómitos de color arco iris o posibles lesiones en lugares como el cerebro, ojos o kokoro :v

Recomendación: Escuchar primero The Sound of Silence y luego Gravity. Si quieren, léanlo con la música sonando.

Vamos a por el drabble!

.

.

.

" _Hello darkness my old friend, I came to talk with you again…"_

 _The Sound of Silence.._

 _No hay una persona que se sienta sola, nadie…_

.

.

.

Un dia algo triste.. Ese dia, Yukine había llegado con la noticia de que Hiyori había fallecido.

En su propio hospital.

Esa noticia había afectado demasiado al Dios de la calamidad..

-Aun no era su hora…

-Por lo visto, aun no lo era…-Kofuku sirvió un poco de té para Daikoku, Yukine y Yato.-

-Yatty, quita esa cara larga…

-Como quieres que no este triste, si mi dulce y bella Hiyori está muerta!

-Pero si murió antes de hora, significa que se puede convertir en tu shinki.

-Pero… Pero, y sus recuerdos?

-Los puede tener "pero no los completos por la culpa de su nombre verdadero". Recuerdas? Lo dijo Kazu-kun.

-Es verdad!

-Y que vas a ser al respecto?- Yukine le miro curioso a su amo.-

-Volverle mi shinki.

-Entonces deberías correr hacia el árbol de Sakura.- Ese era el guía de Kazuto, Kaito.-

-Porque?

-Hiyori, bueno su alma, esta ahí y esta siendo perseguida por ayakashis.

-Por el amor al yen! Yukine, muévete!

El Dios de la calamidad salió corriendo de la casa de Kofuku.

Minutos después, Kofuku salió de ahí con Daikoku aguantándose la risa por alguna razón.

.

.

.

Yato llego como una flecha al lugar, para su curiosidad, Bishamon había llegado.

-Porque yo, la Diosa Bishamon te concedo un lugar..

Yato grito el nombre de shinki de Hiyori.

-Hiyone!

-Ven a mi, Kiouki!-Se transformó en un tigre.-

-Siaki!-El dios de la calamidad cayo en cuenta de que su Hiyori, ahora pertenecía a Bishamon.-

-Que? Que? Hiyori, no.- El Sekki hablo extremadamente triste.-

-Hiyori…-El Dios se arrodillo y miro al suelo.-

Yato y Sekki escucharon un _Hiyoha_ , perteneciente a la nueva shinki de la diosa de la guerra.

-Yukine.-Este se transformó en humano.-

-Oh, Yatogami, estas aquí.. Viste a mi nueva shinki?

-Si…

-Te gusta?

-Deja de burlarte de mi, loca pervertida!-El Dios se levanto y se fue.-

 _-Se lo tomo muy en serio, Veena.._

-Ya lo note, Kazu, como lo haces muy realista?

 _-Yaboku se lo merece, me jugo una broma muy parecida hace tiempo…_

Ese fue el móvil de Bishamon, estaba conversando con el Dios de la paz y rayo, Kazuto.

-Pues, bueno… Vamos a casa..

.

.

.

Yato llego y se fue al ático.

 _Hello darkness my old friend…_

El dios se sentó.

 _I came to talk with you again…_

Abrazo sus rodillas… Y cerró los ojos, pensando en Hiyori.

-Yato! Yato! Abre la maldita puerta!- Sip, ese fue Daikoku.-

 _You can run if you feel that you have to…._

Yato simplemente hundió el rostro.

Se escucho una patada..

Dos patadas.

Tres patadas.

La puerta se abrió.

11 personas entraron.

-Yato?- Yukine le miro algo preocupado.-

-Yuki, esto se salió de control..-Ese era Kofuku.-

-Yato, mírame.-Bishamon hizo que le mirara.-

-Que quieres?!

-Todo fue una broma…

-Que?

-Si no me crees, mira..- Alguien entro a la habitación.-

Era Hiyori, la verdadera. Tenia su "cola" y estaba algo sonrojada.

-Yato?

-….-El dios simplemente se fue a abrazarla.- Me hiciste pasar un mal momento, baka.

-Pues, veo que te importo mas de lo que demuestras.- Acaricio su cabello.-

-De quien fue la idea?!

-De Kazuto-sensei!- Los shinkis del nombrado gritaron, soltando una carcajada.-

El dios entro a la habitación, rodando de la risa.

-De-deberías ver tu cara, Yaboku.-El dios seguía riéndose.-

-Mi nombre es Yato, Kazuki..

El Dios paro de reír, se paro y le miro serio.

-Y el mío es Kazuto.

-Esa fue una mala broma, Kazu-kun..

-Pero valió la pena..-Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.-

-Eres malo, hermanitu..-

-Somos dioses diferentes, Yato..

-w-

Bueno, ya se imaginaron la reacción de Yato a esa broma.. Pero wueno.

Esto salió muy OOC

Ah, si.. Quien fideos es Kazuto? Es mi personaje guapetón inventado (mi OC) y le hice como un Dios de la paz y rayo (lo ultimo fue inspirado en Raiden #MortalKombat). Es algo parecido a Kazuma. Ojos verdes, cabello café y muy buena gente. Es un dios universal.

Tiene 6 shinkis (aunque pronto serán 8). Su guía, Kaito. Y los demás son, Misaki, Takeshi, Mamiko,Ryuk y Haruka. Los nuevos son Kisumi y Jeremy (quien luego se llamara Teruko)

Tiene la habilidad de recrear lo que sea solo con utilizar energía. Por qué "Hiyori" se transformó en un tigre.

Y creo que no hay que explicar nada mas :v

Hasta luego mis fideos!

 _Oreki-san…_


End file.
